I Feel it Coming - YAOI
by LemonLit
Summary: [Fan Lit] [ONE SHOT] Marco X Jean from "Attack on Titan". Just before the Battle that takes Marco's life, their love for each other is recognized. After a long day of training, Marco starts talking in his sleep. Sharing a bunk with Jean suddenly turns into more.


[LewdPoison]

 _ **I Feel It Coming**_

 _Jean sat restlessly beside Marco on their shared bed, his mind restless of the latest events. He was still very pessimistic of the war but the dangers facing it were his biggest concern. He finally moved his weight downwards, lying parallel to his friend._

" _Mmmn…" Marco gave a disturbed sound and his knee shifted up an inch. "I want you." His voice was soft and faint. Jean raised an eyebrow, curious of what he had to say in his sleep. He hadn't really known him to like anyone, so this was all news to him of his best friend. "Jean~" Marco's face became slightly twisted as his leg went further up and his hands tucked into his chest a little._

 _"You want me?" Jean was amused. He hadn't quite pictured him in that way, having such devotion to Mikasa he'd never really noticed. When he thought about it, he was always there when he needed it most._

 _He watched him muttering in his sleep for the longest time, even trying to ask questions to see if he'd respond._

" _You want me?" Jean's mind was being engraved with the idea._

" _I want…" Marco gave a slight groan, "you."_

 _Jean sat up, hovering over him with nerves driving his body wild at the thought. He needed to wake him, to express what he thought about it to his face. He had to before they would go into the Battle of Trost, to get what he had on his mind out. "Marco, wake up." He gently pulled at Marco's shoulder against the bed, forcing him to lay onto his back instead of his side._

 _Marco's lashes fluttered at the disturbance, looking up at him with alarm, "Is something wrong?" He surveyed the room, but it was still. Crickets could be heard from outside, and the candle beside their bed dimly illuminated his friend's rigid expression. "What?" He asked, "Why are you…?"_

" _You were talking in your sleep." Jean stated, "You said you wanted me, and well, I want you too." He hovered so dominantly after saying. Just in case he rejected the idea, he'd have the hardest time getting away. He didn't know what he was doing; his heart was racing below his skin. He didn't want this to make or break their relationship, but it had to be done before the next battle to come. This left Marco in an awkward position._

" _I don't, uhh. Jean, I-" Marco searched in his eyes, suddenly becoming nervous when his friend put a hand over his unmistaken bulge._

" _You said my name with this sprouting between your legs." Jean fumbled with his pants, both still fully dressed in their uniforms._

" _W-What are you doing?" Marco tried sitting up, "I swear I wasn't-!" Jean shoved his chest down._

" _Don't lie!" Jean barked. "You said it yourself. You don't lie when you dream." He revealed his member, stiff and well displayed for both to see. Marco was trying to search for words, trying to explain why it was there. "Admit it so we can move on."_

 _Marco never imagined being confronted like this, not so suddenly with his feelings. He couldn't lie to this hot-headed man, "I do, but,"_

" _I don't care for Mikasa as much as you. I want to hear from your own mouth, what you think of me." His narrow eyes were striking to Marco under the poor lighting._

" _I love you, Jean…" Marco admitted, "I didn't want to say because I know your feelings for her. The way you look at her when you're thinking, I didn't want to give you mixed-." He was interrupted with a sudden kiss, silencing his excuse for keeping his feelings bottled up this long. He became shaken below him, hands pushing at the stronger man's chest. "We-We can't do anything, we're both men." He was quieted with another kiss. Jean was going to drill it into him however many times he needed it was okay to confess._

 _Jean eventually forced his tongue and Marco started trembling beneath him. He unlatched the strap from his chest and pulled it open so he could work on getting the white shirt undone below it. He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was he needed their naked bodies to touch. Marco's breathing started to become irregular with the kisses and touches, his breath speeding up into light panting around him. His hands gripped tightly to Jean's shirt, not knowing what else to do when he was suddenly thrown into something so intimate._

" _Kiss me back." Jean commanded, "Don't just shiver like a pathetic victim. It makes me doubt myself."_

 _Marco seemed to whimper at his request, but started to faintly move his tongue against his. His body was heating up quickly with the attention drawn to him. He was fearful and was already beginning to sweat when Jean snaked his hand under the shirt and started feeling around. He squinted when Jean's fingers gently rubbed at a sensitive bud. His back pressed further into the bed, trying to move away from his hand. He broke the kiss by turning his head away; he could feel his hot breath now at his neck. "J-Jean, I don't know how to do this, we can't." He spoke just as fast as his heart was racing._

 _Jean stare down at the freckled face, "I don't know how either, but we're so compatible it will work itself out." Jean unbuckled the straps at his hips and finished getting his weaponry halter off. He pulled Marco's hands off him and forced the straps free with his shirt and his uniform's long sleeved coat. He threw them all aside, letting the heavy swords clatter to the floor._

 _Marco's eyes followed his belongings, watching them fall off made him feel helpless to his strong friend's control over the situation. He was going to make love to him whether he was going to fight it the entire way, or not._

 _He looked up at him, "Miss, Miss Ackerman…"_

" _Shut up, this is what I want. The sooner you accept it the better." Jean grabbed his slender waist and flipped him over. Marco managed to get on all fours, grabbing the blankets below them while his lower half was stripped free. His naked form now showed before his friend's very eyes._

" _Jean!" Marco lay down again, not wanting to show his backside to him. He rested on his side, able to cover himself with his leg while he watched him stripping his own uniform off. He tossed it all away. He noticed Jean was rather hard. "We're not meant to physically make love." He was forced onto his back again and Jean spread his legs apart._

" _Stop hiding from me. We'll make it work." Jean put a finger into his mouth and sucked on it a little before sticking it to Marco's entrance._

" _Ahh!" Marco sat up so quickly they almost bonked heads. Jean became agitated of him constantly trying to avoid it. He grabbed his throat and forced him down. He kept his hand there, letting him struggle below as he slowly pressed in his finger. "Ahn! J-jean!" His legs clamped and his voice strained._

" _Open your legs, let me have you." Jean ordered._

 _Slowly, Marco's trembling legs opened. He wanted to try just as bad to make it work, but he couldn't put it past his mind this relationship may never work. He let out a shallow groan as he felt a second finger push in. He tightened around him nervously until Jean found the spot he had wanted. Pleasure started seeping into his body as he started rubbing against the inside walls. His muscles relaxed and his voice became weaker. "Please," He searched for words, "Please, give it to me." He asked of him with an unsure expression. "I want you."_

 _Jean got himself between his legs, taking his fingers out. He grabbed up Marco's hands as he aligned himself to his entrance. He locked their fingers together and kissed him passionately again. For the first time, he really seemed to appear like he knew what he was doing. He pressed in slow, allowing Marco to adjust around him. He firmly planted himself into his hot cave, and Marco, seemed to feel pain the way his hands gripped tightly to his. "It'll be okay." Jean assured, moving his kisses to his neck. "It'll get better."_

 _Marco's chin lifted, grunting when he pulled out and pressed himself in again. His body tightened horrifically, "It hurts~" He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly to try enduring it. It appeared the other man wasn't listening, continuing to thrust at what was now a steady pace. "Jean~" Marco moaned out as the sting was forming into pleasure. He had easily adjusted to him, as if they were compatible all this time. "Let me hold you." He begged._

 _Jean's hands let go of his and Marco wrapped his arms over his nape, pulling the man's face close. Still shivering, Marco kissed of his own will while he remained submissive. "I didn't want to admit it, but, I'm scared to go into this next battle. Please, help me forget about it if only for a while."_

" _I will." Jean reached down and started to pump Marco's member, making him buck into his hand eagerly. He drowned Marco in delight, giving him the chance to render his mind blank of fear and worry. It was replaced with love._

 _Marco felt like he was drawing closer to release, breaking their kiss he bowed his head into the crook of Jean's neck, "Ahn~ Fuck~" He breathed unevenly, as if he had held his breath for the longest time. He never let go of his hold on Jean as he came, seed spurting wildly as his back arched dramatically. He hadn't much chance to recover with Jean still thrusting, but now going much faster and without care he was already finished._

" _I'm getting there." Jean spoke with a deeper voice, determined to give him his seed. Marco fell exhaustedly from his neck and onto the sheets below. He wailed in delight of the constant attack, his hands grabbing onto the sheets he attempted to turn onto his side. "I-I'm coming!" Jean shuttered and continued to thrust as he came. He filled him with sticky sweet sugars, and once he was done he finally pulled out. His body was glazed in a thin sweat which could be seen by the candlelight. He hunched over Marco dominantly and forced another kiss on him._

 _Marco squinted. His eyes struggled to keep open after a long day of work and now this. He groaned, "I don't want this to end." He felt like he knew something was going to happen with their next battle. After their confession of love for one another, something was to come and it wasn't good. He could feel it in his heart._

" _It doesn't have to." Jean promised, continuing to show him love by kissing at his collar. Marco was slowly calming down from their action, closing his eyes to rest._

" _Then I never want it to." He hummed, "But if something were to happen to me you should follow your heart with her. Promise me?"_

" _What are you talking about?" Jean huffed and went back to his side of the bed. He covered himself up with the blankets but Marco was too tired to do it himself. "Don't start spewing words from your ass, you're tired. Go to bed." He blew out the candle, shrouding them into the darkness of the night._

 _Marco brought his hand to his face and wiped a silent tear. He was happy to have shared his love with him. "Goodnight, Jean."_


End file.
